Home
by taeyomin
Summary: [NCT Fanfiction / BL / YuWin ( Yuta x WinWin )] [reupload] Walaupun tidak berada di China, tapi Winwin selalu merasa seperti di rumah / Happy Chinese New Year!


warning(s) : boy x boy , unbetaed , typo(s), gaje, OOC.

NCT © SM Entertaiment

Happy reading :3

* * *

 **HOME**

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, tapi Dorm NCT 127 terlihat sepi dan sunyi. Tidak ada kesibukan dan aktivitas seperti biasa. NCT 127 baru saja comeback mini album kedua mereka, Limitless, dan sedang melakukan kegiatan promosi. Jadwal yang padat mengharuskan mereka harus bangun awal dan pulang larut hampir setiap harinya. Hari ini sedikit berbeda karena -akhirnya- mereka mendapat hari libur. Hari ini adalah Hari Raya Tahun Baru Imlek. Tidak ada jadwal ataupun latihan, membuat hampir setengah penghuni dorm memilih pulang dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat singkat ini kerumah masing-masing.

Winwin memencet mencet tombol di remote televisi secara acak. Badannya ia rebahkan di sofa coklat empuk di ruang tengah dorm. Ini masih pagi, tapi entah kenapa dirinya tidak bisa lanjut tidur setelah terbangun karena suara Doyoung _-hyung_ yang mencari _jumper_ -nya tadi. Mungkin dia sudah mulai terbiasa bangun pagi karena jadwal mereka.

Ia juga mulai terbiasa dengan suasana dorm. Dorm yang sepi terasa aneh bagi Winwin. Tanpa omelan para manajer , Taeyong-hyung dan Doyoung- _hyung,_ tidak ada orang orang yang berebut kamar mandi,ataupun Donghyuck dan Mark yang ribut dan setiap saat, dan banyak yang lainnya yang membuat dorm menjadi hidup atau lebih tepatnya ricuh. Kadang memang membuat stress, tapi lucu juga kalau diingat.

Setelah sekian lama 'senam jari' dengan bantuan remote, ia menyerah karena tidak ada acara bagus. Bosan, akhirnya Winwin memilih untuk bermain game, ia mengambil ponselnya dan alisnya terangkat saat tahu ada pesan masuk.

Pesan dari kakak perempuannya. Winwin menghela napas. Itu pesan kesekian kali yang memastikan ia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Hari ini Imlek dan tidak seperti member lain, Winwin yang merayakan hari raya ini justru tidak bisa pulang kerumah. Mereka ada jadwal esok hari dan tentu tidak terkejar kalau ia pulang. Orangtua dan kakaknya khawatir karena ini imlek pertama tanpa keluarga, ia merasa sedih. Winwin membalas pesan itu dengan kata-kata yang ia sudah ucapkan berulang kali, bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan minta maaf karena tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Mungkin sendirian dan jauh dari keluarga di hari raya besar seperti imlek hari ini terdengar menyedihkan, tapi Winwin sudah berkata jika tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya berlebihan. Ia sadar betul bahwa setiap pilihan tentu ada konsekuensi dan resiko masing-masing. Dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima dan menjalankannya.

Tapi, bohong kalau Winwin berkata ia tidak merindukan rumah. Apalagi di hari raya seperti hari ini, semua keluarga besar akan berkumpul dan berbagi suka cita bersama. Rumah akan dipenuhi ornamen dan pernak pernik serba merah dimana-mana. Winwin membayangkan kakaknya pasti belanja pernak-pernik imlek terlalu banyak. Ah, jangan lupakan masakan dan jajanan khas imlek. Kesukaan Winwin adalah _mooncake_ , dengan isian pasta lotus atau telur asin. Ibu Winwin hapal sekali dengan kesukaan putranya itu, jadi tempo hari ia sempat bersikeras ingin mengirim _moon cake_ buatannya ke Korea, tapi Winwin melarangnya karena itu merepotkan.

" _Annyeong_." Suara Pintu dorm yang terbuka mengacaukan lamunan Winwin. Sosok familiar yang muncul dari balik pintu membuat ia tersenyum lebar.

Winwin baru sadar, dia tidak sendirian. Ada Yuta- _hyung_ yang juga tidak bisa pulang kerumah.

"Winwinnie? Kau sudah bangun rupanya." katanya sambil melepas topi dan maskernya. Senyum kesukaan Winwin langsung terlihat jelas.

Yuta langsung bergabung dengan Winwin di ruang tengah. "Aku sehabis belanja supermarket, Ini." Yuta menyodorkan plastik belanjaannya pada Winwin. Ia sempat kesusahan karena ternyata plastik itu cukup berat dan beberapa detik kemudian mata Winwin berbinar. Isinya Jeruk mandarin dan _mooncake_. " _Gong Xi Fa Cai_!"kata Yuta.

" _Gomawo-hyung_!"perasaan Winwin jadi campur aduk. Yuta menggangguk

"Kau ingat, dulu saat aku badmood kau pernah mentraktirku _donkantsu_ agar aku merasa seperti di Jepang, hahaha." tangan Yuta beralih mengelus rambut namja yang sekarang sibuk mengupas jeruk. "Dan pada akhirnya aku merasa senang lagi bukan karena _donkatsu_ , tapi karena kau sangat imut."

Winwin hanya nyengir dan menyuapi _hyung_ -nya itu jeruk. Yuta mencubit pipinya gemas. "Jadi, kau sudah tidak sedih lagi, kan?"

"Huh? Siapa yang bilang aku sedih?"kata Winwin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah begitu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau pasti sekarang merasa _homesick_. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ke _Chinatown_ tapi tidak bisa, akhirnya hanya membeli ini. Tapi ini sedikit mengobati rasa rindumu pada rumah kan? Apa kau merasa seperti dirumah?"

Winwin tersenyum. "Tanpa jeruk dan _mooncake_ ini pun, aku sudah merasa seperti dirumah, _hyung._ " Pemuda Jepang itu menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Karena ada orang-orang terutama _hyung_ selalu menyayangiku membuatku nyaman dan seperti dirumah. Bagaimana bisa aku sedih kalau _hyung_ selalu ada disampingku?"

Perkataan Winwin membuat Yuta terdiam beberapa saat dengan mulut terbuka, _speechless_. Winwin langsung merasa malu dan mutupi wajahnya. Kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"Y-ak! Dimana kau belajar bicara seperti itu, huh? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu! Kau sadar betapa imutnya kau saat berkata seperti itu tadi?!" Yuta sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya, dan mencium bibir _namja_ China itu.

* * *

 _Home is not a place, it's a feeling (_ _Cecelia Ahern)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh." Winwin mengusap bibir dan dagunya yang basah.

"Kenapa?"

"Ciumannya rasa jeruk."kata Winwin polos.

 _Setelah jadi gombal tadi, apa dia sudah jadi ke mode normal?_ batin Yuta

"Hahaha, iya. Spesial imlek. Apa kita harus coba juga rasa _mooncake_?"kata Yuta jahil. Winwin menggangguk, hati Yuta mencelos

 _Astaga, masih pagi, tapi syukurlah di dorm sepi kalau ada si kelinci bisa nyanyi sama si tukang bersih bersih sih itu bisa gawat, Makasi Tuhan TwT ,_ batin Yuta lagi

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

(reupload dari yang berantakan tadi ;;)

HAHAHAHA. APA INI

YUWIN epribadeh, hwehehehe.

Terinspirasi karena Winwin dan Yuta yang nggak mudik imlek ini. huhuhu. kacian.

Gajelas gitu ya. DAN TOLONG PLS ABAIKAN ENDINGNYA :3 :V

Sudikah kalian meninggalkan review? :3 oh iya, Happy Chinese New Year *tebar jeruk~~~*


End file.
